When The Day Met The Night
by Xellion
Summary: Part One of Two: Edward is still stuck in Germany, and allowing himself to sink into depression and isolation. Until he met a familiar face who might give him what he needs. EdxAlterRoy, Yaoi Boy on Boy ect. Don't like, Don't READ!
1. All Was Golden

**When the Day Met the Night**

**By: Xellion**

**A/N: Hello again, I have returned. Only this time in another FMA fic. I have discontinued One Last goodbye as a side note and this has become my new project. I actually have a plot and this story will be split up into two segments. Also, don't let the beginning fool you, but its post-movie and Edward is still on the other side of the portal. By the way, I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, thank God. Other wise those two would have admitted their feelings aloooong time ago. I also don't own When the Day Met The Night by Panic! At The Disco. Okay, let's do this thing. **

"When the moon fell in love with the sun,  
All was golden in the sky,  
All was golden when the day met the night.

When the sun found the moon,  
She was drinking tea in a garden.  
Under the green umbrella trees,  
In the middle of summer."

**Chapter One: All Was Golden**

_Warm sturdy arms embraced my body as I lay in the sheets; I was wide awake again, in the middle of the night. I just couldn't stop thinking about how perfect this moment was. Maybe nothing else was perfect in the world, but this was. I had been wanting, no needing comfort for a very long time. I just wanted some one to hold me, and utter sweet nothings to me. Maybe my lover wasn't so good about the second part, but when he did say something it was heartfelt and beautiful. It often made me gasp first, before my insides went all warm and my face flushed. I slowly turned around in the arms of the other man that held me so I could watch him. His handsome face held an expression of sheer content as he slept. _

_Finally I reached up with my flesh hand, and gently brushed my fingers along the ivory cheeks of my partner. I smiled when his eyes opened up to greet me; they were almost hidden by his mess of black hair, but not quite._

"_I thought you were asleep…" I murmured._

"_I was…but I've been awake for some time now."_

"_Doing what?"_

"_Just thinking…you were too, apparently..."_

"_Do you love me…?"_

"_Yes, and I always will."_

Edward flopped onto his desk, quite hopelessly, laying his arms across it in some vein attempt to express how exasperated he really felt inside. He was done with this world already, and he wanted to go home right now. He sighed softly, knowing that dream would never become a reality. He looked up, through his golden bangs, which now slightly covered his eyes, towards the direction of his younger brother. Alphonse was working away on some kind of solution, as if he could feel Edward's eyes on him he turned around.

"What's wrong, brother?"

"I just miss home, Al." that wasn't all he missed; he purposely left that part out. His heart arched at the very thought of the person he longed for…. Colonel Mustang . Just thinking about that man's arrogant smile sent shivers down his spine. "Lets go for the night, I'm hungry!"

"We can't, I haven't finished yet."

"Well my bets are on that you won't finish any way."

"Hey! What's with you tonight, brother? I think some of the Colonel's laziness rubbed off on you some how.." that did it, he couldn't stand himself any more. Edward rose from his chair and straightened himself out. After putting on a thick coat, and not explaining his actions, he decided to leave on his own. Even though Alphonse wailed after him, he knew better than to follow Ed, his older brother needed his alone time….

He walked down a river bank, kicking a stone like a bored and lonely child. Everything felt so upside-down and inside-out…he had even known when he decided to return to this alternate world he would be stuck here…possibly forever. Of course, **now **he'd wished he had not made such a rash decision. But it was far too late, and now he missed everything about Amestris. Including the man he claimed to hate with every fiber of his being. The truth was, Edward didn't really hate Roy…when he really though about it, there wasn't a single thing he actually despised. Even his smug, sarcastic, totally-full-of-himself, entirely-confident nature was something to admire. And Edward suspected those very traits were what made him even more attracted to the Colonel. Which was just pathetic. It truly was. Women fell at that man's feet just because of those very things.

Wait.

Stop.

Did Ed just call himself a woman?! He flailed slightly at the though 'NO! I'm not a woman!! I can PROVE it!! Just because I admire him the way they do…Well it doesn't mean ANYTHING!!'. After a while he stopped his spastic movements, it was just then he realized something. His brother had made a lot of new friends since they came here, while he hadn't even spoken to another human being. Well, scratch that. He had tried, and failed many times because these people were so….boring. He remembered trusting people, knowing them, and enjoying the time he spent with them. But lately, is seemed like he was sinking further into isolation, and he preferred it. This strange coping mechanism also reminded him of Roy. The Colonel worked with people day-in and day-out and yet he kept a thick barrier between himself and others. For all the time Ed had known him, he had secretly been trying to wiggle his way into that barrier.

He had seen scarce glimpses of the man behind the military uniform, but he never actually got to see the real Roy Mustang. That though alone made his heart drop, because he feared soon that not even Alphonse would be able to get through to him. He would be emotionally detached from the world. Edward began walking again as his stomach gave a hungry growl. He was starved, and he only had enough money for a small snack. The blond wasn't eating very well, and hadn't been for some time. It was starting to show. He wished he could pig out like he used to, but he and his brother were just barely getting by as it was.

He climbed the hill that he had taken to get down to the river bank and broke into a full run. He was heading straight for the large market on the main street. Edward knew exactly what he wanted and when to get it.

He stood in line, crushing his money in his hands while standing on the tips of his toes, craning his neck this way and that. But try as he might, Edward couldn't see the glass counter that held what he desired most for the moment…doughnuts. There was a very tall gentleman a few persons ahead of him that was blocking his view and he was becoming extremely pissed off about it. 'God dam nit, you fat COW!' mind you, the individual he was cursing at in his head was a lean fellow in a pressed suit. 'Move the hell out of the way so I can SEE!!' This guy was taking forever deciding what he wanted! As if the entire world revolved around him, how revolting! 'Who the hell does this guy think he is? GOD?! I'm STAVING!!'

That was it.

No more waiting.

Edward cut the costumers in front of him and rapped the male on the shoulder.

"I have been here fifteen minutes, starving to death because I can't afford real food! Now make a choice or I'll choose for you!" The figure turned his was and his jaw dropped when he met a familiar pair of eyes.

"Is that so?" followed a deep silky voice that went straight to Ed's groin. "I didn't intend to keep you waiting. Here, I assume these are what you want." He held out a box of assorted doughnuts to the small blond. But he didn't really respond. Edward just stood there, mouth gaping and eyes wide. So the stranger waved his free hand in front of Ed's face "Hello?? Any one home?" Finally Ed snapped out of his trance.

"I'm sorry. Take as long as you like, I was just being rude and inconsiderate, as always. I don't really want your doughnuts either; I can get my own, if they still have any left. If not I'll just go somewhere else, its fine."

"That was a long explanation," Ed frowned at that, which soon turned into a death glare when the older male laughed at him. "There was no need for any of that."

"Sorry, just forget I said anything." He said, smiling sheepishly.

"Are you sure you don't want these?" he motioned towards the box.

"No I can get my own."

"Well all right then…" he finally moved away from the glass counter, only to reveal that there weren't any doughnuts left for Ed to have.

Not one.

"You bastard! You KNEW I was standing behind you, waiting and starving to death and you took the rest to get an upper hand on me!" Ed hadn't even realized how crazy those accusations sounded to the other people in the market. But he hoped, by making such crazy allegations and blurting them out this guy might retort with something so utterly…._Roy_.

"What terrible things said by some one so young..and small." There it was. Ed would have thrown out a long exasperated rant about the comment, but his heart was too busy soaring into the skies. He was almost relieved.

"Gimme those!" He snatched the box of doughnuts and took of with 'em, not even allowing the other male time to react. When he was a few blocks away he checked behind him for two things A) that the guy hadn't followed him to beat him to a pulp or B) called the Fuzz on his ass to retrieve the stolen good. He found a nice dark alley way and began scarfing down the sugary treats and he discovered something….

They tasted sweeter when stolen.

**A/N: He totally WOULD steal doughnuts. Especially if he was starving. By the way, Fuzz is just another name for the police. It was created back in the sixties I think. I like the term so I threw it in there. **


	2. Gravity Defies Me

**When the Day Met The Night**

**A/N: So I don't have much to say except thanks for the reviews (responses are at the bottom!). Hehe, I want moar. XD, love you all. I don't own FMA ect. And no lyrics this time, I'm tossing them out.**

**Chapter Two: Gravity Defies Me**

_Damn, he woke up coughing again. And it wasn't the kind of cough you get when you're sick either... More like he was trying to hack up his lungs. When I shuffled out of bed, I found him in the adjoining bathroom, bent over the sink. Blood was dripping from the corners of his mouth, I felt a gasp leave me at the sight. He made eye contact with me through the mirror, gazing at my reflection passively. He had noticed my existence, yet he said nothing to defend himself. I always imagined he would keep secrets, but never anything like this. _

"_What's wrong," I inquired._

"_Nothing's wrong, Ed. Go back to sleep." His voice sounded gruff from the abuse his vocal chords must have been put through. _

"_Stop telling me that!! It is TOO something, and I demand to know what!"_

"_I'll get over it, I promise." Then he whipped his mouth with a cloth before embracing me tightly. I tried to stay mad at him, I really did. But I couldn't, all concern for his health drifted away in a matter of seconds._

"_I wish you would tell me…"_

"_I will Ed…when its time…now go back to sleep, tomorrow's our big day."_

"_All right, I'll sleep. Sheesh."_

"_I love you."_

"_Pft. You're just saying that." He smiled warmly, catching my joke. "I love you too…"_

"I saw him Al! I know you think I'm crazy, but I did!! Or at least some one who looked at him…sounded like him…hell he even insulted me the way that bastard used to!"

"But he's **not** the Colonel, brother, you know he's not…and besides, it was just coincidence, you'll probably never see him again."

"No….I have to see him again…"

"I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Listen, Al… you obviously know about my feelings towards him…and I know this is crazy, but I've felt alone ever since I came back and I'm sick of it. I miss everything, I walk the riverbanks outside the city just to get some taste of Risembool…but its nothing like the real thing…maybe pursuing this is what I need"

"And maybe that's exactly why you shouldn't. If you're just hunting this guy to get a 'taste of Roy'….its not going to be anything like really _being_ with the Colonel, brother."

"But…its enough for now."

Edward flipped hopelessly through a phone book. This was the _worst_ possible way to search in Edward's opinion. But it was his brother's safe and cautious approach to finding this stranger. He closed the book, slamming it so hard dust exploded from the inside. Edward coughed a few times, before recovering. 'Damn it'…he stood up and stretched out again, deciding he hated Alphonse's method. So he ditched it, and made up his own. He left the library, and walked. Of course there wasn't any real chance he'd find that man this way either.

But in his opinion, it was better than going through a phone book for a name he didn't think existed. He was fed up with hope, for the moment. He was always hoping, all the time…he thought with age that would dissipate, but it never did. If anything, it was stronger now. Which was hard to believe considering all he had hoped for in the past. Edward reached his hand up and pulled out his hair a moment, only to put it back in its boring pony tail. He almost missed his braid, and every once in a while, he thought about it. Thought about putting his hair back the way it was, as if it would change something in the cosmic forces of the universe. There was another feeling he couldn't escape as he walked through the city, passing large buildings…as if he were being followed.

'Look behind you…' he thought. So he turned around, and stopped dead in his tracks. Feelings crashed down upon him as he met with those same dark eyes, he really hated his luck sometimes. Wasn't Ed supposed to be stalking him? He shook it off and decided to approach the man, against his better judgment.

"What are you doing?" Ed asked, rather calmly.

"Nothing, I recognized you from yesterday."

"So?"

"I've done my research; I know who you are now. Your name is Edward; you closed that strange portal a while back. The government still has you employed as a scientist, as well as your little brother."

"You shouldn't know any of that."

"Correction, I should have been more aware in our first meeting." The stranger began unbuttoning his long coat to reveal a German military uniform.

"Figures you'd be a military dog." Ed's eyes went to a small silver chain that seemed to be hidden under the collar of the stranger's uniform, he knew without questioning himself they were dog tags, to identify his body if he should die in battle. "So why the hell are you hunting me down now?"

"I'm not entirely sure. No one's ordered me too, if that's what you were wondering."

"It wasn't." he responded defensively.

"Follow me."

"Only if you tell me your name first, other wise I'll be snatching those dog tags next."

"It's Roy. Now come on." Ed smirked to himself as he followed; again his heart was soaring into the sky. This man was every bit like the Colonel, even in the way he walked. Proud, confident, as if the world dangled from his finger tips. "I've heard some pretty interesting things about you, Edward. I'm shocked you haven't heard anything of me."

"How would I?"

"The news papers are a good start," Roy responded with a smirk.

"Shut up, it's not like I have time to read those things."

"You have time now."

"That wasn't the point!!"

**Xpectashauns****: I do plan on continuing, thnak you so much for dropping a review!**

**Silver-White-Tiger****: Yes, he was thrawrted by fate! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**kai-kakashi****: My advice is, not to steal doughnuts from Roy Mustang, because only Edward would get away with it!**


	3. Exposure to His Inner Self

**A/N: Sweet, third chapter, yo! Reviews are coming in pretty nicely(thank you lovies!) and as always responses are at the bottom all except one. Which I wanted to personally address coz I think I've confused all of you with my strange openings that happen to be in italics and from Ed's POV! I was going to keep them an utter secret, but its getting rather confusing so here goes. For ****kai-kakashi****:** **They are foresights into the future. However there will come a point when those scenes at the beginning start becoming shorter and all together disappear. Meaning they will combine with the actual story and the time lines will be merged. As the story grows you will find the scenes repeating themselves but in third person perspective. I hope that makes sense. At some point it will all come together, I just wanted to try out something different. Please hang around for the ride! **

**Chapter Three: Exposure to His Inner Self**

_Our First Kiss…..damn it was something. He had grabbed me out of the clear, blue sky. Although he was tender, I was still in shock.__Then our eyes met and, without my knowledge I began to subconsciously lean forward, he did too. It must have been instinct. Until at last we connected out lips, soft and subtle. We were beginning a discovery, both of us scared and bewildered. And then I got greedy. I wanted to taste him more. I pulled at his coat, deepening the kiss._

_Before I knew it, his tongue was shoved deep into my mouth, tracing over my teeth and dancing with my own. I wasn't even sure how to act; I just went with my gut. He seemed to enjoy whatever it was I was trying to do, so I didn't stop. I managed to let out a moan I had been suppressing for quite some time, hoping that would get him to advance a little further. And further he did! His hand somehow snaked its way down to my ass and gave that particular area a little squeeze._

_Then it trailed over my hip, straight to my groin. 'Just fucking grab me!' I demanded to no one but myself. He must have picked up on my silent message because after I thought it, he gently started grinding his hand against my trapped erection. _

"…_y-yes…." I murmured into the kiss "please…give me more…"_

"_We've gone far enough for now."_

"_But….but…"_

"_Not here or now. Later all right?"_

"_Fine. But you owe me, Mustang."_

"_What?"_

"_Your last name. Isn't it…?"_

"_No Ed….it's not."_

"Why did you need to know my name?" Roy sat on a stool in front of the bartender, with the blonde at his side. He swirled the ice around in his amber colored drink, watching the liquid go round and round. It was better than looking into those golden eyes of the stranger next to him. Something about that boy made his insides melt; he wasn't even entirely sure what it was either. Which was a shame; if he did he could avoid it, block it out and pretend it didn't exist.

"It doesn't really matter," Ed looked into his own glass of scotch as he spoke. He too was mesmerized by the strange amber liquid, but not because of its color. But because it was Roy's favorite drink. He remembered rumors of the Colonel's drinking habits, but he'd never seen it himself, until the day Maes opened his big mouth. Edward smiled to himself and took a sip, the beverage burned his throat at first, but it was welcome.

"Is that a lie?"Roy inquired as he took a gulp from his own glass.

"Let's move on all right? You seem to know enough about me. Tell me about yourself."

"There isn't much to tell, I'm afraid."

"Is that a lie?" Ed rebounded the older man's words. He only smirked in response. "You're name is Roy and you're a dog of the military, excuse me if that doesn't quench my infinite curiosity. So cough it up." Roy only continued to stare into his glass, as Edward observed his every move, waiting for some kind of response. But it never came, so he occupied himself with focusing on Roy's features, they didn't disappoint either. He was an exact replica of the Colonel, in every way. His eyes traveled from Roy's face to his shoulders, and broad arms.

His pale fingers, as they gently gripped the glass that was his. Ed had always loved those hands; he would surely bet his life that even if they appeared smooth as ivory they would be rough to the touch. It was a perfect irony. How he wanted to touch those hands, or rather…..have those hands touch him. He shuddered at the thought. What amazing things they could do. Suddenly he felt as if his heart had plummeted, he had all these expectations, from a man he hardly knew! How could he possibly think this stranger would return his feelings? Or even care? Tears were coming faster than he could stop them.

Edward never cried, or at least he always tried his hardest not to. But time he couldn't stop it, or hold it back, he just continued sobbing. Meanwhile Roy wasn't really sure what to do with the other male. He watched as the sobs shook Ed's body. He reached over and grabbed a few tissues to give to the boy.

"Why are you crying all of sudden?" Ed snatched the tissues quickly and wiped his tears away, sniffling like a child. The child he still was, he hadn't grown at all.

"Its….its personal…"

"I don't want to pry, but generally when I take someone out for a drink they don't cry. So you can see why I might be just little confused."

"It's really….n-nothing…." He took a tissue, not realized Roy had been the one to offer it to him. He proceeded to wipe his tears away. Suddenly those pale thin fingers wrapped around his wrist, he looked up to meet Roy's bewildered expression.

"Your….arm…" suddenly everything came at him with full force again. Edward was crying because he was alone, he was alone because he couldn't have Roy and when he took that damn cloth to wipe his tears away, damn it all to hell….he'd done it with his right hand. He hadn't bothered with gloves because they were a bitch to put on and he honestly didn't think he'd run into him ever again. "If I ask you what this is about are you going to reply 'nothing its personal'?"

"…..I might…."

"I found a lot of crazy rumors about you before I found anything of use….in your file it claimed you didn't come from Germany, but from the other side of that portal. Seems you took a memento with you.."

"Yeah," he laughed nervously "It was gift from a wrench-wielding blonde."

"Sounds like a fox, what's her name?" finally Roy released his grip on Ed's automail and they carried on as if nothing had happened at all.

"She's a bit young for you, old man."

"I'm hardly 29, that's not old. And if it is, too bad."

"So why did you hunt me down if there wasn't any need for it? The government doesn't care about me, so neither should the military."

"I'm not really sure. I mean at first, I thought you were just a donut-loving teenager. But I knew I had seen your face, I just couldn't place it."

"So you stalked me?"

"Sure. Let's call it that."

"I was actually…..looking for you. Oddly enough."Ed sighed, he knew exactly where this conversation was headed, and he wasn't ready to go there yet. "Look I gotta go home, it's getting late."

"Wait, Edward," he took the blonde's flesh hand this time and placed a scrap of paper in it. "We should talk again sometime.."

"Sure…okay…see you then." With that he left the bar. Ed's emotions were still swaying this way and that and he wished they'd just make up their damn mind already!

**wishfulliving89****:** Well its hear! Thanks so much for the review!

**ketsuekilover****:** Dude everyone would like to steal donuts from Roy! Hell I'd do it to. But again, I wouldn't get away with it. Only Ed would, heh.


	4. Taming a Mustang

**A/N: Because you were all such good little reviewers I decided I'd go ahead and put up chapter four! Yay! No there is a part in this chapter that is going to throw off the continuity of the foresight scene in the previous chapter. And if you can't find what it is, I'll point it out. However, I won't tell you why it doesn't make any sense yet, in time it will. If you're really following along you'll figure it out on your own. Just remember: Ed isn't thinking logically, there are moments when he convinces himself this man is Roy Mustang, the man he fell in love with. If you're still confused and have NO idea what I'm talking about, I'll tell you in the next chapter.**

**Chapter Four: Taming a Mustang**

_I've been so confused about the way I feel. Every event has to be replayed and analyzed in my mind; otherwise I'll convince myself it's all a dream. Even now, as we hold each other close, I've got to cling to him. Because I'm scared he'll vanish forever. And Al's voice keeps replaying those damn words in my mind.. 'it'll be nothing like being with the __real__ Colonel…' damn him. Always being so logical._

_I knew he was right. I knew very soon I would discover some secret that greatly separated these two men, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know what it was._

Edward lay in his bed, completely sprawled out. He held tightly, in his flesh hand, a scrap of paper with a name and a number. It also included a time and a place. Was this a date? He wasn't entirely sure just what was going on here. Edward sighed again, he wanted nothing more than to meet Roy there, but the last conversation they had was so awkward, neither of them had said anything of importance.

They just danced around each other, asking such personal questions. And even though they didn't give any actual answers, they still expected the other person to at least say something. It was unbelievable, the amount of things they expected from one another. And Edward just couldn't help himself; he wanted to see this man again. He needed to know more about him. Earlier he conducted a search through the local newspapers, sifting for information. He found so much, but of course it was nothing personal. **(This is the part I was talking about. He would have found Roy's last name through the papers too)** But at least he had a back ground on him now.

Ed was well aware that he was high-ranking German soldier. He couldn't imagine was serving this country's previous Führer must have been like. He wondered if Roy had to kill people, just as his counter-part had. In all honesty, he would not have been shocked. It was a war after all. At last Edward got up off his bed and decided he would go. What was the worst that could happen? He was already a fool in love, with a broken heart to boot.

Roy waited in the foyer of a tall building. He was dressed in a casual black suit, waiting for Edward to arrive. He had no idea what he was getting himself into. He couldn't escape the feeling he had when he was around that boy. Ever since he was recruited, his life had been hell…but when he looked into Ed's eyes that were so beautiful and yet filled with such pain…Roy would experience a strange sense of peace. Roy lit up when Edward finally walked in.

"Glad you could make it." Roy smiled down at him and studied his features. He gazed at Ed's golden hair, his slightly tan skin. Roy even noticed that he wore gloves on both hands this time.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late. My brother couldn't stop nagging at me about not wearing a tie."

"He must've won." Roy chuckled at the sight of Ed's wrinkled tie, which mut have become that way from all their fussing. The older male led Edward out of the foyer into the dining hall.

"Why are we here? I feel pretty weird being in this place."

"You look famished; I thought a nice meal might perk you up."

"Oh…..no I'm okay."

"Its on me, just sit down."

"Fine." Edward placed himself down in a chair and studied a menu to distract himself. He was trying so hard to resist the urge to ask questions. He knew it would instantly kill the mood if he gave into his temptations. 'Don't do it…' he told himself 'just enjoy yourself…no need to get curious and destroy this…GAH I can't STAND IT!!' "Is this a date?" he blurted out, no longer able to hold back.

"What?"

"Is this a date? This place is really fancy, and it feels weird. We hardly know each other."

"You're always looking at me as if you know me any way. I know it has something to do with where you're from. I chose this place because it was better than a bar. So it's not a date, just a meal."

"With strings attached. I'll tell you a few things, but the chances of you believing me are slim to none."

"Edward, you came out of a portal, I'm pretty sure I'm open to anything at this point."

"All right then….I came from a place called Amestris.. .We are able to use Alchemy there. It's a means of living for us. It's also how the portal was opened and how I lost my right arm. In Alchemy, everything requires Equalivent Exchange. You can create anything, as long as you have enough material to do so. When I was about eleven, my mother died….and Alphonse and I tried to bring her back using Alchemy. We obviously failed. I lost my right arm, and left leg. My brother lost his entire body, however I was able to attach his soul to a suit of armor.

Needless to say, we spent a very long time trying to make everything right again….if it weren't for the Colonel, we never would have been able to do much of anything. He knew my father, and discovered my Alchemic talent; he somehow got us both in to take the State Alchemy Exam. I was the youngest State Alchemist in the history of Amestris. Even if he was a total bastard, he helped my brother and I a great deal….

You look just like him, in every way."

"You're telling me I have a twin?"

"Sort of….but not really. You just look alike. It seems…that there are exact duplicates of everyone from Amestris on this side of the gate..But when one of us crosses through, that person dies. My father told me, that the deaths of people here are used as energy for our alchemy in Amestris. I understand it…but I don't like believing it…"

"So this man, he's the reason you wanted to see me again?"

"Yes…I know you're going to ask why, so I might as well come out with it…"Ed's voice became very low, he adverted his eyes away from the man at the table. He really didn't want to say the words aloud…only Alphonse knew, but Ed didn't have to tell him. He just….sort of…figured it out. "I served directly under the Colonel….for a very long time..I admired him in a lot of ways. There was a part of me that wanted to be like him. In fact…I'm pretty sure….that…I loved him..And he loved me..But we never said it. There was too much going on for us to have a romance of any kind…"

"How can you be so sure?"

"The way he looked at me, the way he treated me…and he almost broke…almost…however, I am aware that if I hadn't stopped him from saying it…"

"But I thought that's what you wanted to hear?"

"It was, but not at that time. You see, it was the last time we ever saw each other before I came here. Well not technically the last time…but we were saying good bye as if it was…He was off to kill the Fuhrer and I had to get my brother's body back…He must have known I wanted to go with him because he specifically said he couldn't allow me to go…and it seemed like he had so much more to say…but I had to make him stop. Because we would've fallen apart if I hadn't. Our plans…everything…it would've crumbled before us…."

"So you gave up love…"

"It was the right choice."

**A/N: Huge fat reference to the Farewell episode thar. Love that episode. I still believe to this day after Roy says "I can't let you come with me…" THERE WAS A PAUSE DAMN IT. He was about to say something else! But then Ed INTERRUPTS HIM. Obviously because if Roy had gone on they would've have never left each other. But hey, that's just my opinion. My crazy fangirl-ism is clouding my judgment.**

**wishfulliving89****: Hells yeah. If only we got the "get out of jail free" card every time we wanted to insult Roy Mustang. But alas that **_**little**_** blonde is the only one who is allowed such privileges. **

**I love Malfoy as a ferret****: Love your screen name, by the way XD. And thank you so much for taking the time to leave a review!**

**kai-kakashi****: Aw its okay, I think I needed to explain it any way. And yeah, I'd cry too if I was around a guy who looked like the guy I am madly in love with. I think its tearing Ed up inside and making him extremely confused. And Ah-HA! You caught that phone number thing! Yes he is indeed lucky!**


	5. Stay With Me

**When the Day Met the Night**

**By: Xellion**

**A/N: Whew, that last chapter was kind of boring. I'm really sorry about that. Unfortunately they'll be in this "getting-to-know-one-another" phase for a while longer. But without a doubt, there will be some early sexual tension to come! Yay! Lust at first sight! I really try to keep some light-heartedness around in my story, but last chapter seemed to bog everybody down. Again, I apologize, we all know Edward's past, I probably didn't need to summarize :p. I don't think anyone was confused about the scene I referenced either, I think I made it fairly clear that Ed is going to become more delusional as the story wears on. Anyway, questions, comments ect are all welcome and I don't own FMA.**

**Chapter Five: Stay with Me**

"_Do you want to dance?" Roy asked, his voice as smooth as silk._

"_Dance?"_

"_Are you telling me you can't dance?"_

"_No I can its just…..won't they stare?"_

"_Do you really care if they do?"_

"…_.No….I was just seeing if you did."_

"_Well I don't. So lets dance." He pulled me close, into a slow waltz. I couldn't resist staring into his eyes. He only stared back, with passion and intensity. I got the feeling he wanted much more than a dance with me. I was more than willing to give that to him._

"_We should ditch this place…"_

"_And do what?"_

"_I think you know…"_

"_Say it.." he murmured softly, urging me to be naughty in a crowd of people. At first I found it strange that he got so excited when I spoke like that. Until I realized that I got excited by __doing__ it. _

"_I want you to fuck me, Roy….until I can't walk."_

Edward paced through the living room, back and forth his ears straining to hear the sound of Roy's car. He was so incredibly excited about tonight. Surprisingly, he was able to get Alphonse out of the house without much of a fight; he certainly hadn't been expecting that at all. His brother had been so concerned a few days ago about his well-being…he wondered what instigated the sudden change. He brushed it off as he continued to pace back and forth.

The blond looked at the clock again and again. Excitement was swallowing him whole before he could stop it. Then he mentally slapped himself. Why was he so happy? This man was still a stranger and Ed was still a fool for expecting so much. He had to stop diluting himself like this, it wasn't healthy. But what if wanted to dilute himself? His dreams and…hallucinations…they made him…happier. At least in that world, he was loved by the real Roy and he lived at home with all of his family…in a quiet happy house.

It was then, a loud horn sounded out and Edward nearly jumped to the ceiling in shock. He raced to the door, yanking it open with all his might to see Roy standing by his car in the driveway. Ed couldn't stop himself from sighing in relief at the sight. He had to stop himself from racing out there and greeting him, he had to remember not to feel familiar with this man, because he didn't. It was just his appearance…his attitude…it was everything about him.

Roy casually walked up to the blond, his posture and expression very relaxed. He felt good in his normal clothes and even better in Edward's presence. Edward gladly stepped aside to let him into the house. It seemed much darker inside due to the stormy weather; Roy expected it would start raining soon.

"So um…why did you need to stop by..?"

"I might have some useful information for you."

"…might? I don't understand."

"I want to trust you Edward, I do. But past experiences won't allow for that kind of lapse in judgment."

"Wait, let me wrap my head around this…trusting me…is a lapse in judgment…?" Edward's voice was laced in annoyance

"Yes."

"Shouldn't I be the one not trusting you?"

"Maybe we're both happy not trusting each other."

"That crazy ass statement actually makes sense. So in other words you want to give me information but you can't trust me so you're not going to give it to me?"

"Correct," Roy coughed a few times, the blonde raised an eyebrow in interest but decided it wasn't worth investigating. It was probably just the beginning of a cold. It was winter after all "However, I came here because I wanted to counter that. In fact, you've willingly told me so much already. I never once asked you to volunteer information about your past."

"So now you're saying you want to believe that you can trust me, damn now I'm confused!" Roy laughed at the frustrated blond who glared in response.

"Against my better judgment, I'm going to give you these." He handed Edward a small enclosed manila colored envelope. "Don't open it now. When you're alone."

"Well all right then."

---

The days turned into weeks, the weeks into a few months, Edward was starting to wonder if the whole encounter had been a dream. The only thing that convinced him otherwise, was the unopened manila envelope. He couldn't force himself into opening it, he just couldn't. Even if it might be some wonderful discovery that could lead him home (although he doubted it was that great). He knew his behavior was also starting to concern his brother, oddly Alphonse never asked any questions.

They certainly never talked about his fondness for the Colonel before they ever came here, so Ed could only deduce that they weren't going to speak about it now either. He knew Alphonse didn't have any issues with it; he was probably more than willing to have a conversation about it. Edward was the one with all the issues. He tried to be honest and open, but it was difficult, especially when he didn't want to be. He hoped that Alphonse could understand that.

At the moment, he occupied himself with the envelope he had received from the "other" Roy. (He was already having enough trouble keeping them apart), needless to say his fingers traced the edges of it, without much thought to the action. He barely twitched when the doorbell rang. The voice that followed afterward, however struck a chord in every nerve of his body. He went to his bedroom door, and peeked out. Sure enough, Alphonse had opened it and standing there was Roy…again. But he didn't look so good this time.

Edward remembered the strange cough the man had let out their last conversation and wondered if that had anything to do with it. But that was months ago. Winter had gone and passed and the last vestiges of spring were beginning to fade away too. He set the envelope down on his bed and made his way to the door, nearly shoving his poor brother out of the way.

"Roy…? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine.." he coughed(almost on cue as to counter that statement)

"No, you're not…come inside, sit down."

"Only for a moment…"he reasoned as he stepped into Edward's house. He quickly sat down on their couch, without having to be told. He did feel awful, that was for sure. And sleep sounded like a very good idea. Before either of the boys could press the older male any further he drifted off to sleep on their couch. The Elrics exchanged the same confused expression.

"Maybe we should take him to the hospital?" Alphonse suggested.

"He was coughing like that the last time we spoke too….let's wait for a while, till he wakes."

"I don't really like that idea…"

"He's not going to die, at least not yet…" the older blond sighed; at least he hoped Roy wouldn't die, that'd be a shame.

**A/N: So sorry for the wait! Hope you all had awesome holidays!**

**kai-kakashi****: you're totally right, Ed absolutely killed any hope for them by telling that story. But I'm not sure yet, maybe it'll spur it on too? Who knows?**

**Witchandelyonpower: 8D thanks for the review! This chapter wasn't so great though :x**

**Corey-kun****: Oh thank you! I hope it's turning out all right, it will get better (more suspense is on the way!)**

**I love Malfoy as a ferret****: Roy most definitely feels like a replacement right now. And unknowingly, Ed is treating him like one. **


End file.
